


If You're Reading This

by Sk8er_Chica



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: se01e12 Contamination, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8er_Chica/pseuds/Sk8er_Chica
Summary: Street finally gives in to SWAT superstition.





	If You're Reading This

" _Address it to me_." Chris had made it sound so easy as she lightly shoved a pen and a legal pad into his chest. 

To Street, this tradition of writing a just-in-case letter was ridiculously morbid. Hadn't anyone on his team ever watched a war movie? The guy who kept a picture of his girl or something similar in his jacket pocket was always the first one to die. Street was a firm believer in not tempting fate any more than strictly necessary. However, he knew Tan and Luca ( _especially_ Luca) would never get off his back unless he did it. 

Street took the writing supplies to the Code 7 Room, which was mercifully empty of anyone else. He pulled up a bar stool, gritted his teeth, and stared down at the blank paper. He tapped his pen against it, leaving random streaks and dots. How was he supposed to compose a letter in anticipation of his own death? Street wondered if it had been this hard for Deacon to write one of these for Annie. (He had no idea who the others had addressed theirs to).

_'Dear Chris...'_

Street almost crossed it out because he thought it sounded stupid, but he didn't know of a different phrase he could use to start a letter.

" _Ever since you stopped hitting on me, we've actually become pretty good friends."_ Chris's words played in his head.

She was right, of course. They'd gone out for organic margaritas a few times after work. Chris listened to Street every time he needed to bitch about the difficulties that came with having Dominique Luca for a roommate. Street helped Chris with her SWAT training: long runs through Echo Park, spotting her when she lifted weights, being her sparring dummy, whatever she needed. Suddenly, he was struck by inspiration.

_'If you're reading this, well, I guess you know. I just hope I didn't take anybody else out with me. Whatever happened to me, I don't want you to blame yourself. I know that if you could've saved my life, you would've. You're one of the best cops I've ever worked with. And I don't mean it in that pretty-good-for-a-girl way. I mean it in the I'm-pretty-sure-you-actually-bleed-blue way._

_Not only are you a great cop, you're like the little sister I never had. Thanks for all those times you saved me the embarrassment of hitting on girls who were more interested in you than me. Thanks for listening to me whine about Luca putting his shoes all over my couch or eating everything in my cabinets. Thanks for not laughing at me when I somehow turned myself upside down during that rappelling class. I'm gonna miss running calls with you, marathoning Stranger Things, and even you kicking my ass all over the mats._

_I know this isn't really a will or anything, but I want you to have my house. I remember you telling me how you play ocean sounds on your phone to fall asleep; you deserve the real thing. If Luca is still sleeping on my couch (and, God, I hope he isn't), I'll leave it up to you whether or not he stays. You also get my PlayStation and I don't care how much Luca bitches about it. Whatever else is left that you guys don't want, just donate it to charity._

_See you on the other side (but not too soon)._

_Love from your friend and brother,_

_Street'._

Street read the letter a couple more times to make sure he didn't leave anything important out. Relatively certain he hadn't, he folded the paper in half and printed CHRIS on it. He went to the locker room and taped the letter to the inside of the locker. He made sure to pick a spot that would be obvious to the guys next time he opened the door. Street was sure he'd get some ribbing from Luca about the addressee, plus some sly hints about the real nature of the rookie's relationship with Chris. Shutting his locker, Street hoped the tape on the letter would never have to be broken. 


End file.
